


We can work it out

by Anonymous



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Lee Heeseung (ENHYPEN)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maybe he does need Heeseung even if he's dodging and avoiding him all day.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	We can work it out

“Oh God, not again-“ Sunghoon keened when the small vibrator was pushed into him once more, only moments after his last orgasm. There was a puddle of come underneath him already and his cock was an angry red-purple, still hard and spurting the last, weak drops. It didn't get a chance to soften when the vibrator was turned on with a quiet click, immediately buzzing away in his ass and sending amazing sparks of pleasure up his spine. “Please, I can't- can't come again..."

He was going to faint from all the sensation assaulting his body, the heat trying to consume him and burn him alive. He knew he was begging and normally he'd be embarrassed but he couldn't keep it in, not while he was shaking with the need to come and to rest at the same time, couldn't decide whether to struggle to be let go or push his ass back for more, deeper, harder.

His fingers clenched into the sturdy headboard, deep scratches already embedded in the wood from where he'd clawed at it last time. He couldn't get enough leverage while he was propped up on his knees, the mattress soft and giving beneath him. There was nowhere for him to escape, he was completely at Heeseung's mercy and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

“You can.” Heeseung murmured behind him, unconsciously replying to the question in his mind as well, his lips trailing over Sunghoon's trembling shoulders. “It's okay. We're not done yet. Don't tense up now.”

He'd been a wreck all day, preventing himself from calling Heeseung and asking for what his body needed. He didn't want to be the bitch in heat, didn't want to admit that he couldn't take care of this himself. Heeseung had finally looked for him in his room, locked in and hiding from the world, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body and desperately hard, craving his mate's touch. Sunghoon had tried to shut him out, send him away, but Heeseung was having none of it, convinced him to go to his his room with too gentle hands and hot kisses.

How exactly Sunghoon finally found himself in this position he couldn't recall but it wasn't important, drowned out by the soft humming of the toy and Heeseung's fingers on his skin.

Heeseung slowly pushed the vibrator back inside when Sunghoon clenched around it, trying to push the intruder out. His fingertips gently traced the rim of Sunghoon's hole, wet with lube and stretched around the blue toy. He rubbed the soft skin around it until Sunghoon groaned loudly, his body arching back in a long line. It felt amazing but it wasn't enough to satisfy the pulsing need inside him.

“Come on, Heeseung hyung, please!” Sunghoon panted desperately, hanging his head between his shoulders to stretch his neck, tense from holding the position for so long.

“What do you want? More? I'll give you more.” Heeseung growled, his voice rough and breathless, a sure sign of how close he was himself and it shot right to Heeseung's dick.

There was a soft click and the buzzing in his ass intensified from one second to the next, the shock of it making Sunghoon shout, his eyes wide and wet with unshed tears.

“Oh fuck...” he cursed, arching his ass up wantonly when Heeseung moved the vibrator in and out in long, slow thrusts, pushing against his prostate every few strokes. His cock was leaking like a faucet, fat drops of precome hitting the sheets and adding to the stains already there.

“Don't worry, I'll take care of you.” Heeseung mumbled against his neck, covering Sunghoon's skin with kisses and careful bites. Sunghoon wanted to shake his head, was embarrassed to be in someone's hands like this but he couldn't think between the painful throbbing in his oversensitized cock and the deep tingling feeling in his ass that made him writhe in need and he'd be lying anyway.

He craved this like oxygen; longed for Heeseung to make him submit, to take him and not let him go until he was deeply satisfied. Heeseung always knew what he needed and he loved to give it to him. It was only his second heat, a few months into being a werewolf and the alpha's mate. It wasn't as bad as the first time, he didn't feel the overwhelming need to run anymore, but the shame still ran deep.

Heeseung's chest pressed against his back, snug against Sunghoon's hot, sweat-slick skin and he could feel his steel hard cock poking into his ass, leaving a sticky trail of precome. Heeseung was definitely close himself.

“Come on, that's enough, Heeseung hyung, fuck me already..." Sunghoon groaned, and leaned his head back so they could kiss, messy and in an awkward angle, hungrily biting at each other's lips.

Heeseung growled at his words, just as impatient but determined to keep this up for as long as he wanted, and shifted against his back until his cock slipped between Sunghoon's cheeks. Heeseung started to rut against him, wild and frantic, making the toy move and send delicious vibrations through both of them.

“Just one more, baby.” Heeseung bit his neck hard and Sunghoon pushed his ass back with force, desperate, needy sounds escaping his throat, making Heeseung moan in return. “One more time, then I'll fuck you-”

“I told you, I can't!” Sunghoon insisted, his body jerking every time Heeseung's thrusts pushed the vibrator into his sweet spot. A warm hand closed around his balls, squeezing gently and rolling them around. It was delicious, hitting every single one of Sunghoon's buttons, the way Heeseung made him submit and just take it and oh god, Heeseung was right, he was going to come again.

“And I said you can. Let go, Sunghoon. Now. Let go.” The hand moved up, jerking Sunghoon's cock roughly while Heeseung's hips stilled against him and his other hand sneaked down to his stuffed hole, angling the vibrator downward and that was it.

Sunghoon screamed when his body tensed and all of his nerve endings lit up like fireworks, the tingling in his abdomen turning into white-hot pleasure and shooting right out of his dick. Heeseung worked him through it, squeezing his tip just how Sunghoon loved it until there was nothing left and he slumped against Heeseung's chest. The vibrator was shut off just before it could become painful and he was wrapped in strong arms.

“See?” The smugness dripped from Heeseung's voice but Sunghoon didn't have the energy to be mad.

“Shut up. You promised.” he whined instead, curling his fingers around the headboard to keep himself upright but Heeseung noticed and tightened one arm around his waist to support him.

Sunghoon was pretty sure that his brain had turned to mush by that point and his muscles wouldn't obey him, lax and tired as they were, so he just let Heeseung do all the work of keeping him up and stretched his head back as they shared a few kisses, slow and deep and so good his toes curled without his doing, before Heeseung finally slipped away.

Sunghoon hissed when the toy was eased out of him, slow and careful, and he felt fingers maddeningly teasing the reddened skin around his opening, balancing perfectly on that brink between pain and pleasure that had him seeing stars.

“Now, come on...” Sunghoon murmured, squeezing his eyes shut against the sharp need.

He heard the soft click of a tube being opened and then cool lube was rubbed soothingly around his opening, making him flinch at the first touch. A finger slipped inside, then two, spreading the gel around and Sunghoon opened his lips to protest, to tell Heeseung again to hurry the fuck up because he promised but then something blunt pressed against his hole and finally inside and his mind was wiped blank.

Heeseung didn't let up until he was settled deep inside, his balls snug against the pale globes of Sunghoon's ass and Sunghoon couldn't help but moan at the delicious stretch. He was still loose and relaxed from coming multiple times but Heeseung was much bigger than the toy. It was intense and just when Sunghoon thought he'd adjusted to it, Heeseung pulled back slowly, carefully, until just the head remained inside before pushing back and opening him up all over again.

“Shit, Hyung-” Sunghoon groaned, arching his back as far as he could to meet Heeseung halfway. It wasn't enough, far too soft and gentle to fulfill that craving inside him but he was under Heeseung's control and he had to take what he got.

“You feel so good.” Heeseung moaned deeply, digging his fingers into Sunghoon's side. He'd leave bruises there, little reminders Sunghoon would look at after Heeseung left, let his fingers trail over the dark spots. “So tight... all stretched around me, stuffed full of my cock..."

Sunghoon felt his cheeks heat up at the words, his cock twitching happily and leaking another thin trail of precome. His opening clenched involuntarily around Heeseung's dick, making the werewolf growl in response and thrust harder but at the same, agonizing pace, pressing deeply into his prostate on the way in and holy shit, Sunghoon felt like he'd be passing out from the feeling any minute now, hot sparks shooting straight to his balls and spreading from there. He couldn't possibly come again, there was nothing left, his body desperately exhausted and aching.

But Heeseung never stopped until he was satisfied that Sunghoon had given him everything he had, so his hand tugged insistently at Sunghoon's sore dick, rubbing the hard shaft painfully fast and Sunghoon felt the pressure building up again.

“One more, Hoon. Come on, just one more, I promise.” he coaxed, his voice low and soothing, murmuring words of comfort and more promises into Sunghoon's skin.

“You said that before-” Sunghoon choked on the words as Heeseung quickened his pace, pounding into him like he meant it, giving up every ounce of control he had kept until now. Sunghoon couldn't take it, it was too much, he was going to die-

And then his vision whited out, the pressure releasing in long waves and his muscles relaxing all at once from the incredible tension they'd had to hold for so long. He heard Heeseung shout from a distance, felt liquid heat coating his insides, but he couldn't focus on anything other than Heeseung's hand on his dick, massaging the head and squeezing the very last drops out of him. It hurt, it really did, but he didn't want Heeseung to ever stop touching him and it went on for what felt like forever, the pleasure pulsing through his body until he suddenly slumped forward and welcomed the blissful haze that enveloped him.

He woke up to Heeseung taking a cool cloth to his skin, washing away the sweat, tears and come and soothing the last remnants of heat in his body.

“Time is it?” he slurred, rolling on his stomach and hugging his pillow close to his chest. He blinked against the dimmed light of the lamp on the nightstand, half shielded by Heeseung's naked torso. His face was covered in shadows but Heeseung knew he'd look calm and content, enjoying the chance to take care of his mate the way he wanted, the way Heeseung could only let him when his heat was over and he was too exhausted to do it himself.

“Just after two in the morning.” Heeseung replied quietly, putting the cloth out of sight and lying back down next to him. His piercing brown eyes trailed over Sunghoon's face. “You okay?”

Sunghoon had anticipated the question and nodded without thinking. “It's gone for now. It'll be back in a few hours.” His heat had lasted three days last time.

Heeseung sighed and Sunghoon's eyes had adjusted enough to the lighting to make out his expression, serious and concerned.

“That's not what I meant. I know you don't like going into heat-”, he began after a few moments of uneasy silence but they'd had that conversation before, several times actually and this time, Sunghoon shook his head.

“I should have called you when it started. I just...”

He blushed, looking to the general area of Heeseung's collarbone until Heeseung pulled him close, dropping a kiss to his lips.

“It's something we need to go through together. Don't shut me out.”

Sunghoon fought the guilt rising up in his stomach. He knew Heeseung cared about him. They were mates, had been ever since Sunghoon was turned and that was big, considering they hadn't known each other before that, how scared Sunghoon had been of the werewolf. Now Heeseung couldn't leave him, even if he wanted to and he never made Sunghoon feel like he wanted to.

And Sunghoon wanted it, wanted to trust Heeseung that it'd be okay and that they'd always be good together, like they were now. If only it wasn't so hard to let go of his stupid fears.

“I'm sorry.” he muttered, closing his eyes against the feelings surely showing in them. “I'll try to do better-”

“Shut up.” Heeseung interrupted harshly. “It's not about doing better. This is hard, even for females and born werewolves. But it's easier when you don't fight it, so we'll work on that.”

Sunghoon snorted at that. “How?” Heeseung wanted to help. He wanted to go through this with Sunghoon, instead of just making use of his heightened arousal. Maybe they could be in this together. They were mates, it should be how things worked, Sunghoon figured.

Heeseung surprised him by grinning in response. “You came so many times tonight, I lost count. If we keep making you feel good when your heat comes, maybe you'll get used to it.”

Sunghoon couldn't help but laugh. “That's your plan? Fuck me until I see stars?”

Heeseung nodded, keeping a straight face and wrapping his arms around Sunghoon's waist, arranging him until he was half-sprawled across Heeseung's chest.

“Sounds good to me.” he teased, gently stroking Sunghoon's back.

And for now, maybe it sounded good to Sunghoon too.


End file.
